1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays have various advantages, such as being light and thin, having low power consumption, and being free of radiation, over the traditional display devices and are widely used in various fields, including computers, mobile phones, and automobile display screens. With the wide popularization of the liquid crystal displays, people have increasingly demands for the performances of the liquid crystal displays.
Display panels of FFS and IPS modes have been widely used in daily living products. Since the liquid crystal is twisted in a plane to control the amount of light transmitting therethrough, IPS and FFS have the advantages of wide view angle and color genuineness. However, when a finger slides and presses down an FFS or IPS liquid crystal display panel, with the sliding of the finger, the liquid crystal that was lying would becomes standing up or randomly arranged. If the liquid crystal cannot resume lying very fast, then trace mura occurs, which is a phenomenon of finger touch defectiveness. In a liquid crystal display panel, the existence of trace mura greatly affects the displaying quality of the panel.
It is a goal for the industry to search persistently for a solution to improve the phenomenon of finger touch defectiveness and enhance the performance of a liquid crystal display panel.